Karik Battlehorn
right|200px Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Inquisitor Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, and Deity: Tessel First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 17 +3 (13 pts) DEX: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 2 pts)+2 Racial INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 15 +2 ( 3 pts)+2 Racial CHA: 8 -1 ( 0 pts)-2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Inquisitor) AC: 18 = + DEX (1) + Scale Mail (5) + Heavy Wooden Shield (2) + Natural (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Scale Mail (5) + Heavy Wooden Shield (2) + Natural (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: N/A Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +3 = (0) + Ability (3) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Dwarven Waraxe (PA): Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (3) - Power Attack (1) Damage: 1d10+5, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character